


take me to the sky

by tsuhika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You Fusion, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, Light Angst, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuhika/pseuds/tsuhika
Summary: [miya atsumu x reader]atsumu miya doesn’t like the rain, and you’re the only one that can make it go away. atsumu miya doesn’t like it here, and you’re the only one that makes him want to stay.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	take me to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> a weathering with you au featuring atsumu! please let me know what you think <3

If there’s one thing Atsumu despises about the city, it’s the rain.

He’d moved here to be free, to encounter something new and unexpected that he couldn’t find in the countryside. Sure, it had been a spontaneous decision, but Atsumu has never been one to shy away from a challenge. According to everyone from his hometown, the city means possibility, something he craves after being trapped in the outskirts for so long. 

Since he was a child, the sight of a blue, cloudless sky was something of excitement; it meant that he could go out all day with his friends, running up and down the streets and playing games until the sun set. Rainy days meant something more dismal, like staying inside reading a book or doing chores around the house. Atsumu figures that a sunny day is like the city: it represents the hope of something new.

Therefore, he’s convinced that the past few weeks of endless rain are a sign of the opposite: that he’d made the wrong choice moving here in the first place.

The city weather has been relentlessly gloomy for weeks with no signs of change, and seemingly without reason, so much so that Suna has started to joke that Atsumu himself was the cause.

“All I’m saying is that it wasn’t this bad until you got here,” Suna jokes. As much as he hates to admit it, Atsumu thinks he might be right.

Every morning when he wakes up in their shared apartment, a weather report is playing quietly from the TV (he and Suna always forget to turn it off at night before bed), forecasting another week of wet days that he’ll be forced to suffer through. It’s nothing short of infuriating that he’s grown so used to the dull patter of raindrops on his umbrella no matter where he goes. He tries not to let it stop him from trying new things and searching for new experiences, but things are just so _different_ in the dark versus the light.

“Looks like shit today too,” Atsumu sighs as he looks outside, fiddling with the coffee machine on the counter. Suna looks up from his laptop for a second, eyeing the streams of water running down the window, but he just shrugs.

“You get used to it,” he says, yet Atsumu doesn’t feel any less burdened by the darkness outside.

A pause.

“And besides,” Suna adds, mostly as an afterthought, “I like the rain.”

* * *

The cool brick scratches against the back of Atsumu’s head as he leans against the dingy wall, staring up at the fluorescent street light above. 

So here he is, trapped once again by the shitty weather. 

A heavy stench of beer wafts from the bar behind him, the one he’d just left, but it’s no longer something that he finds interesting. For the past few weeks, all he’s done is get involved in the night life, and it no longer offers the same adrenaline it did the first time.

He’d called Suna a few minutes earlier, and although his roommate was grumpy at being awoken from his nap, he promised to pick him up in a few. In the meantime, Atsumu resigns himself to people-watching, absentmindedly watching the passing cars with hooded eyes. It’s hard to see even a couple feet in front of him with how heavy the rain is, but he tries. 

“Rain’s really coming down hard, huh?”

Atsumu glances up through his lashes to see your blurry form standing in the rain, a clear umbrella held above your head. You join him (uninvited, he might add) underneath the awning as a shield from the weather, shaking a few stray drops off rain onto the ground next to you.

“What’s your name? Never seen you here before.”

Internally, Atsumu considers lying to you, but decides that there’s really no point. Besides, he’s bored enough to entertain this conversation for now.

“Atsumu.” he replies flatly, to which you hum, letting your fingers trail along the wall. 

“[Name]. So you haven’t lived here for very long, I assume?”

He gives you a strange look. “What makes ya say that?”

You hold out three fingers, cheekily counting them off as you list your reasons. “The accent, the posture, the general vibe. Once you’ve lived here for a while, you can definitely tell.”

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. If you’re another one of the citygoers with a superiority complex, he doesn’t want to hear it. “Yeah, well, not exactly enjoying it here anyway. If all it’s gonna do is rain, I’d rather be back where I came from.”

To his surprise, his response sparks mischief in your eyes, which is only illuminated by the light nearby. With a giggle, you step back out into the rain.

“You don’t like the weather?” You laugh lightheartedly as you step through a puddle. “Maybe I could change your mind.”

Atsumu scoffs. “Ya think?”

“Oh, I’m sure.” You nod easily. “But, if you’re not interested, I’ll just go.”

A small part of Atsumu feels a twinge of regret when you start to leave, and maybe it’s that part of him that calls out your name before you get too far. You suddenly stop in the middle of the empty sidewalk, halfway out of the blurry glow of the streetlight. On the ground, you’re barely toeing the edge of another puddle, sending a ripple through the still water.

“Meet me tomorrow.” he says.

A pause. “Huh?”

There’s a teasing tone in your voice that tells him you heard the first time, but you just want to hear him ask again.

“Meet me tomorrow,” he repeats firmly, although he feels a little stupid about it, “and show me, if you’re so sure.”

Atsumu doesn’t even know _why_ he agrees, but he does. Maybe he’s bored of his daily life, or maybe he’s just that interested in you, but he finds himself making plans to see you again the next day.

“Hey! You should wait this out, it’s coming down pretty heavy!” he calls, watching the bob of your umbrella as you leave, having already gotten your number and all necessary details.

Your pace doesn’t slow.

“It’s alright,” you’re quick to reassure him, waving over your shoulder. To his surprise, he barely catches a hint of a smirk before you turn away. “I like the rain.”

* * *

For once, the rain isn’t too bothersome when Atsumu sits down across from you in a quiet cafe the next day. 

It’s still lightly drizzling outside, as he can see through the floor-length windows while he sips his cup of coffee, but he’s somehow comforted by your company. You’re somewhat of a perfect stranger to him, although you seem keen on sharing some of the barest details of your life. When the conversation turns to him, though, he isn’t sure how much to display.

You puff lightly into your tea in an attempt to cool it down, eyeing the man across from you over the rim of your cup. “So, you don’t like the city so far? Not everything you imagined?”

Atsumu chuckles bitterly. “Not at all. Dark all the time. Not nearly as fun when there’s no sun out,” he grumbles, tearing another piece off his croissant. 

You remain silent for a few seconds, pondering his words as your spoon clinks noisily against the edges of your teacup. “Is that right?”

Atsumu nods. “Well, yeah. If this city got some goddamn sun sometimes, I think I would enjoy it a lot more.”

There’s another blanket of silence, and Atsumu thinks he might’ve just offended you from how the conversation halts, but you speak up suddenly again.

“Come on,” you sigh, smirking at his perplexed expression. You stand up and dust off your jeans. “I got something to show you.”

Atsumu doesn’t know why he follows you (maybe out of pure curiosity), but he does, plucking his jacket and umbrella from the back off his chair and trailing you out the door.

On your way to the mystery destination, Atsumu is reminded of just how much he doesn’t know about you (and the city) yet. You waltz past every store and skip down every street like the area belongs to you and you alone, and he can’t help but feel envious. Even with the rain beating down on your umbrella, you seem like you’re enjoying every moment and then some.

You lead him into a quieter part of the city, where the sidestreets lead off into smaller residential homes and stray cats jump from trashcan to trashcan. It’s a little ways away from the hustle and bustle of the heart of the city, but he finds that he doesn’t really mind that; right now, he’s only focusing on hearing your excited voice over the rumble of the nearby train.

“What are we doing here?” he asks, raising his voice to be heard over the noise. You don’t answer, only offering him a secretive smile as you continue your walk.

The two of you finally come to a stop in front of a tall building, one that’s battered from disuse and stained from the constant rainfall. You ask him to hold the umbrella for you while you work on unlocking the gate that opens to the fire escape snaking around the outside.

“Got it!” you cheer, swinging the gate open and boldly stepping inside. “Let’s go!”

Atsumu falters when you start to climb the stairs, beckoning for him to follow. He looks up at the tall height of the building before tugging at the collar of his jacket, chuckling nervously.

“Is this some weird murder plot? If you’re gonna throw me off the top-“

You roll your eyes. “I’m not gonna throw you off the damn building, Atsumu.”

After a few more seconds of arguing, he finally relents, following you up the stairs with each begrudging step. He’s sure that there must be _something_ suspicious going on, because no one randomly climbs fire escapes of creepy abandoned buildings without a good reason, but there’s also enough interest to keep him going.

The climb is relatively uneventful until you’re about halfway up. The rusty metal steps are slippery with fallen rain, and your foot slides off unexpectedly, causing you to yelp. Amidst your panic, a warm hand rests on your waist, helping you regain your balance.

“Careful.” Atsumu mutters from behind, a light awkwardness lacing his voice.

You gently lift his hand off with a quiet “thanks”, trying to control the rapid beating of your heart (either from the near-fall or from the contact with Atsumu, you don’t know).

The two of you don’t speak again until you reach the top stair, and an excited sigh escapes your lips. Atsumu, however, is much less than impressed.

“Ya brought me up here…to see this?” 

The roof looks worn, scattered with potted plants, some cracked with soil spilling from the broken pieces. Various collections of cement bricks sit stacked in seemingly random places, and he nearly trips over one as he ventures further into the space. The most shocking of all, though, is the small shrine-like area in the corner of the roof, complete with a red, weather-beaten _torii_.

You send Atsumu a strange look, walking over to the shrine with your umbrella perched on your shoulder. “No, I brought you up here to _experience_ this.”

Evidently, Atsumu isn’t sure what exactly the experience he’s supposed to gain here. He’s seconds from making a run for it, merely passing this entire event off as you having a few screws loose, until he feels the gradual wane of the rain. To his confusion, he finds that the rain seems to lessen with every step you take, dwindling down to an idle drip by the time you reach the shrine.

You pause under the gate, carefully aligning your feet with the shadow it casts, before clasping your hands together. Atsumu watches with genuine interest as your eyes flutter shut, wondering why you’d brought him up here just to pray.

He coughs pointedly. “Hey, uh, whatever you’re doing up here, we should probably hurry it up. It’s still raining and I don’t wanna get si-”

For a single, transient moment, it’s like time stops.

A weighty shift ripples through the air, and Atsumu feels a shiver run down his still spine.

Suddenly, it’s not raining. It feels almost foreign to not have the constant sensation of rain dripping against his skin, but there’s something far more bizarre at work when Atsumu looks around.

The raindrops remain suspended in the air, floating right in front of his eyes.

His fingers twitch at his sides, as if urging him to reach out, and he does. Slowly, one of his arms extends forward, making the barest of contact with the encased liquid, and then it shoots up with a force that makes his hair stand on end. All of the gathered rain starts to disappear, rocketing up back toward the clouds, and a massive split cracks down the center of the gray right above you.

Light springs forward from the gaping clouds, illuminating the shrine and everything around it. Even the peeling red paint of the gate seems to glow from the sun, and Atsumu feels his jaw drop.

Several moments of perfect silence pass, as if accounting for the sudden change.

Then, you turn back to him, positively shining under the newfound light, and he can’t stop himself from spitting out his first thought.

“Holy shit, you’re amazing!” 

You gasp for breath when he runs up to you, picking you up and spinning you around until you’re dizzy with the passing colors. When your feet finally meet solid ground again, you’re wobbly but beaming.

“You think?” you giggle, looking up at him through fluttering lashes.

Atsumu nods definitively, eyes bright with awe. “That was…wow.”

He’s still speechless, too shocked by the miraculous appearance of the sun to say much, but when he looks at you now, Atsumu sees something far more than just the girl he met in the rain. With the sun bearing down on the two of you and the monstrous height of the buildings surrounding, he feels a twinge of what he had _expected_ to find here in the city.

“You see this, Atsumu?” You gesture up toward the blue sky revealed by the peeling clouds. “Now you can see the city, just how you want it.”

There, at the shrine on top of the roof, Miya Atsumu begins to feel hope.

* * *

When Atsumu walks into his apartment that evening, a spirited smile gracing his lips, Suna looks up from his seat on the couch with mild interest. It’s not every day that Atsumu comes home this happy, especially when the weather is as dark as it is. His curiosity is only heightened when his roommate offers him an enthusiastic greeting, a huge improvement from his typical grunts.

Suna raises a brow, lowering the volume on the TV. “What’s with the good mood all of a sudden? Find a couple bucks on the sidewalk?” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes, kicking his shoes off noisily by the door. “Nothing happened. Why, I can’t just be in a good mood?”

There’s something different in his posture, but Suna doesn’t have the energy to pry further. “I guess you can,” he sighs, turning back toward the TV, “but if you leave your shoes out and I trip over them again, I’ll make _sure_ you’re in a bad one.”

No reply comes, so Suna returns his attention to whatever low quality reality program is currently on the screen.

“Hey, Suna.”

“Yeah?”

Atsumu smiles. “I think I’m starting to like the city.”

* * *

The lively plaza sits below a clear, blue sky (a result of your efforts), a crowd of people enjoying the rare showing of sun. A colorful array of shops line the area, bustling with shoppers and families alike, loud with the chit chat of everyone around. Atsumu finds it hard to focus on any of that though, since your fingers are wrapped so tightly around his as a promise to “not get separated.”

It feels a little silly to get worked up over something so minimal, but the softness and warmth of your hand in his has him feeling a little dizzy.

“Look!”

Atsumu follows the path of your pointed finger to see a wishing well at the edge of the crowd, barely having enough time to identify it before you’re dragging him over. It’s located on the outskirts, away from the real action of the shopping center, and he feels a bit confused about why you’re so excited to see it.

The well looks a bit older, and a tad out of place in the otherwise lively plaza, but there’s a certain charm to the battered stone. A dark green ivy snakes around the edges and between the bricks, leading up to the seemingly endless well itself.

“This is it,” you declare happily, throwing your arms wide in excitement. “This is where the magic happens.”

“What, so you throw a coin in here and the sky clears up?” Atsumu asks incredulously, taking a peek into the deep darkness. “Maybe the gods like your money.”

You shake your head, denying the use of any money or other offerings. According to you, all you need to clear the sky is a level head and a strong wish.

“The skies are listening, Atsumu,” you insist, “I don’t know exactly why it works, but this is what I think.”

He leans against the well boredly. “Enlighten me then.”

“I think everyone has the ability to wish like I can,” you observe, leaning over into the opening above the murky liquid. Atsumu has to resist the urge to yank you back out of fear that you’ll fall in, but he watches as you gather water in your cupped hands, slowly letting it drip between your fingers. “Maybe their wishing wells are just a little more shallow than mine.”

He lets your words sink in, not _quite_ understanding what you’re getting at, but you continue. “The well is always here in the plaza, but no one ever visits it. Maybe we’re just missing out on all the magic that’s right in front of us.”

It’s a little cute, how much you seem to believe in the wishes and the luck behind it, but Atsumu thinks it must just be something more supernatural happening beneath the surface. He raises an eyebrow, letting his hands rest on the cool stone. “What, so if I wish for something right now, ya think it would come true?”

You turn to him with a knowing smile. “If you wish hard enough, I sure think so. Just wish so hard that the sky is forced to listen.”

Without another word, you clasp your hands together, urging Atsumu to do the same with a nod. He does so begrudgingly, standing beside you as a reliable presence. He doesn’t know what you’re wishing for, but based on the stern scrunch of your eyebrows, you want it _badly_.

_Is there anything he wants that badly?_

He thinks of the city, what he’s learned here, who he’s met here.

There, staring down into the lonely, endless well, Miya Atsumu makes a hesitant but sincere wish.

* * *

“You’re gonna show me how to enjoy the city? Isn’t that what we’ve already been doing?”

You meet Atsumu’s doubtful look with an adamant nod and a smile, adjusting your pace so that he trails behind you comfortably. It’s rainy as always, streams of water cascading off your umbrella, but there’s no falter in the brightness of your grin as you advance down the crowded sidewalk.

“It’s like I told you before. You just haven’t seen the right parts yet. Even when it’s raining, there’s no place I’d rather be but here.”

You spread your arms wide, gesturing to the various buildings around you, each that extends into the sky and breaks through the clouds. It’s a lovely sight, one that Atsumu has grown slightly more fond of during his time with you.

“Besides, I won’t always be here to make the skies clear for you,” you tease, grabbing his wrist to tug him along. “So I have to show you how to enjoy it here on your own.”

(Atsumu feels a jolt in his heart when you say that, but he doesn’t think he’s ready to accept why.)

The rest of the day comes as a blur.

You were right about the city; there’s always something to see, from the sculptures to the gardens to the impressive heights of the skyscrapers. 

By the end, he’s sure he’s begun to understand the beauty of the city and all it has to offer, even with the gloomy haze settled over the area. He’s smiling and laughing when he shelters under a bus stop with you, ready to end the day and head back. 

Feeling a bit drunk off the post-adventure haze, he turns to you, ready to strike up a joking conversation, only to find himself stopping short.

His breath hitches when he looks at you, your profile backlit by the neon signs nearby. The harsh light reflects softly on the streaks of water painting your cheeks and hair, dripping down and onto your battered sneakers.

You’re laughing too, a clean, free sound that bursts from your lungs and makes something entirely new, something entirely _warm_ , sprout in Atsumu’s chest.

“What do you think, Tsumu?” you giggle breathlessly, wringing out the hem of your soaked sweater. The water drips to the asphalt in a hypnotic stream, his eyes glued to it like it’s the last thing he’ll ever see.

Falling, falling, falling.

(For you.)

Atsumu freezes where he stands.

_Oh, shit._

“Tsumu?”

Your tongue peeks out quickly when you glance at him again, swiping a stray drop from your lip before Atsumu’s eyes drag up to your rain-slicked lashes.

In that moment, he feels lucky that the city is so loud, because he swears his heart is beating loud enough for you to hear, beating so fast that it’s almost _unfair_. And he decides that it really _isn’t_ fair—it isn’t fair that you look this ethereal right now, even soaked to the bone under the dim city lighting, and it isn’t fair that he can’t reach over and just _kiss_ you right now without ruining everything.

When you call his name again—this time with more concern—he’s quick to reply, realizing he’s spent way too much time standing there like a slack-jawed fool.

“Y-yeah,” he finally splutters, feeling all too exposed under your stare. It’s hard to force the words out, especially since it feels like his heart has leapt into his throat. 

Gazing up at the sky, Atsumu allows a smile to spread across his hesitant lips. It’s dark and gray, but there’s still something peaceful in the mesmerizing wave of the clouds.

“I think I’m starting to see what you mean about the rain.”

* * *

It comes before Atsumu is ready, before he’s fully understood the complexities of the falling rain and the warmth that sparks from your presence.

The day had started normal, another free tour of the city, only to end with you collapsing on the sidewalk. You’d assured him you were fine, just tired, but Atsumu had never seen your energy wane so quickly, and the ominous fear settling in his stomach caused him to find a hotel to stay for the night. It had been difficult, finding a place to stay in heavy rain while he carried you on his back, but his concern for you weighed everything else out.

He waits nervously on the bed, hearing the shower shut off. You’d gone in there first thing, citing a need to “relax”, and it had given him some much needed time to think.

_What is he supposed to say?_

Now that he thinks about it, although the two of you are…close, he wouldn’t really know if you have any underlying medical conditions.

_Is it okay to ask about that?_

The bathroom door swings open before he’s decided what he wants to ask, and you step out, offering him a shy smile and settling on the edge of the bed next to him. He blushes slightly, realizing you’re dressed in _only_ a robe, and the two of you are here _alone,_ but your health has to come first.

“Hey, you feelin’ okay? You kinda collapsed back there, and…” 

He trails off, and you already know why.

An unadulterated horror slowly replaces Atsumu’s confusion when your robe slips down your shoulder, revealing a softly-glowing stain-like mark on your skin.

It’s a confusing mix of blue and green, nearly transparent in nature. If he didn’t know any better, Atsumu would think it was water, but that would be impossible, because despite your supernatural powers, you’re still human. You’re still a human being, and there’s no way your _skin_ would be turning into…something else.

At that moment, Atsumu realizes he really doesn’t know anything about you.

“[Name], I- what’s happening to you?” 

He reaches out hesitantly before stopping a few millimeters away, letting his cowardly hand drop to the mattress.

A wry smile decorates your lips as you cover the mark again, but it continues to glow through the fabric, serving as an eerie reminder of what’s to come. When he glances over you again, Atsumu notices even more marks—one on your thigh, another on your stomach—and a cold sweat runs down the back of his neck.

“The sky is taking me back, I guess,” you reply quietly, tightening the robe around your waist. “I’m sure once I disappear completely, the rain will stop.”

 _Disappear completely_.

Out of everything Atsumu has expected from his life, he’s sure that _this_ situation has never crossed his mind.

“Everytime I wish, I get a little weaker,” you continue. “So I guess once I’m gone, you’ll be able to see the sun for good.”

Atsumu’s fists clench at his sides.

“What, so this has been happening since ya started hanging out with me? And you didn’t think to _tell me?_ ” he spits, chest heaving. A sick storm of anger and fear begins to swirl in his stomach, and he can’t help but feel betrayed.

Every memory he has with you in the city, every moment he spent with you among the skyscrapers, feels tainted and poisoned by the notion that he’d been _hurting_ you all along. He’s sure that you’d known since that first day on the roof, but there was always some part of you that was willing to choose everyone over yourself. It’s both frustratingly selfless and annoyingly selfish of you, but it’s still you, and that’s the you that Atsumu finds himself thinking about at every moment.

A tense silence falls over the room, but you don’t shy away from Atsumu’s anger, instead giving him a moment to calm down before you reply.

“You think I’m not scared?” you murmur, absentmindedly drawing loose shapes in the sheets. “I’m scared, Atsumu. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me, but I’m doing this because I’m _meant_ to.”

You bite down on your lip, hard. “You’re right. The city isn’t supposed to be like this. The _weather_ isn’t supposed to be like this, but it is because I’m here.” The words start coming faster, rambling along in guilt and fear. “It’s not right, so if I have to disappear for things to be fixed, then I will. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

The sheer resignation written on your face makes him feel ill. It was one of the things that had drawn him to you at first—the way you never soften under his stare, or under the harsh beating of the rain. Yet, as he watches you curl in on yourself, too weak to say more, something stronger forces him forward.

Before he realizes it, Atsumu is crawling toward you, barely parted lips whispering out your name.

Your eyes widen in alarm. “Tsum-“

He doesn’t stop, fingers curling desperately against your skin, holding your jaw in place as his eyes meet yours. His thumb tucks delicately under your chin.

“Ya should’ve told me earlier.” he begins. There’s still a familiar lilt of cockiness in his rough voice accompanied by something akin to pain, but it still feels like home and it’s so, so _him_. Even now, though, it’s not enough. His lungs burn with words unsaid, tongue feeling all too heavy in his dry mouth.

“I’m not gonna let you disappear.” he whispers against your skin, more to himself than to you. It becomes a mantra, those 6 words, and he repeats them over and over into the dead air. He repeats them until they feel like they should mean nothing. He repeats them until he’s sure the sky, which has been so accepting of your wishes, has heard his.

And then, he makes one last declaration.

“Wherever you go, I’ll follow,” he promises, words flowing out in a single shaky breath. “I’ll do anything.”

The rain outside doesn’t let up during the next few moments of silence, but now, that’s what Atsumu is hoping for. The low light of the cheap hotel lamp illuminates the tears welling in the corners of your eyes, and it hurts more when he can see exactly how _terrified_ you are.

“Okay” comes your weak murmur.

You believe him, Atsumu’s determined not to let you down, and for once he thinks that might be enough. 

It’s simultaneously too slow and too fast as he draws your face towards his, and despite his outward confidence, you don’t miss the shakiness in Atsumu’s breathing as he shifts closer. For now, even though you don’t know what will happen to you, you’re content being here with him.

The repeated, desperate press of his lips against yours reminds you that you’re still here.

Everytime his fingers graze one of the glowing spots, he flinches, but is quick to continue his ministrations against your skin. He mouths down your jaw, down your neck, hopelessly memorizing every inch of you while he still can. Words flow like water across your form, promises and declarations of an affection you probably will never truly understand. 

You hope you’ll be here long enough to figure it out.

Hours later, when both of you are asleep, sheets and limbs twisted messily together, the rain stops.

* * *

When Atsumu wakes up, fingers brushing the cold, empty sheets beside him, his heart clenches with a force that makes him shoot up.

He scrambles out of the bed, rushing for the window.

_No, no, no._

Throwing back the dark hotel curtains, he’s forced to shield his eyes from the bright sun that immediately filters into the room. For once, he’s horrified by the sight of the golden rays in the clear, blue sky.

A sour taste bubbles up his throat at all the people walking outside enjoying the sunshine, not knowing what it had cost you. What it had cost _him_.

There’s nothing he can do. Atsumu isn’t magic like you, he doesn’t have any ability to move mountains or clear skies that makes him deserving of getting you back.

Or maybe he does.

.

_“I think everyone has the ability to wish like I can,” you observe, leaning over into the opening above the murky liquid. Atsumu has to resist the urge to yank you back out of fear that you’ll fall in, but he watches as you gather water in your cupped hands, slowly letting it drip between your fingers. “Maybe their wishing wells are just a little more shallow than mine.”_

.

Atsumu doesn’t think he’s a lucky guy; in fact, he thinks he used up every ounce of his luck the moment he met you, but he’d told you once that he was willing to be anything for you, and he meant it. So maybe, just maybe, he can scrounge up some luck _just this once_.

To get you back, he’s willing to use every last drop, do whatever it takes until his well dries up.

So Atsumu stands before the bright window, facing the sun with a bowed head.

_How had you done it again?_

He tries to recall the first day, the way you looked standing under the shrine, eyes shut tight and a serene smile on your face.

(In this situation, he doesn’t think he can muster the smile, but everything else seems doable enough.)

Shaky fingers find themselves clasping together, palms securing together tightly even though his own hands aren’t nearly as warm as yours. His lips begin to move sluggishly, forming the shape of your name that he’s so familiar with and so unfamiliar being without.

There, alone in the cold hotel room, left only with the lingering warmth of your presence, Miya Atsumu begins to pray.


End file.
